


What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks?

by navigatorsghost



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, established crossfaction pairing, gratuitous literary references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navigatorsghost/pseuds/navigatorsghost
Summary: The beloved at the window, and the lover in the street... tale as old as time, right? Fortunately, narrative causality can take a hike when the lover can fly. And has a plasma cannon.





	What Light Through Yonder Window Breaks?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



Rodimus Prime was fairly sure this couldn't be _punishment_. He was fairly sure he outranked Ultra Magnus enough now that that wasn't allowed.

Still, it was a suspicious coincidence that all this processing-heavy, arcane, archaic data that it was apparently Essential For The Prime To Review had somehow been dredged from Iacon's archives _now_. _Right_ after he'd spent three days engaging in an unscheduled but enthusiastic bout of diplomatic relations with his opposite number, and hadn't cleared it with the rest of the Autobot high command ahead of time.

In his defence, it wasn't like he'd had the chance to clear it with Ultra Magnus or anyone else. Galvatron tended to just _happen_ , in the way that things like supernovae and volcanoes did. Someone with the right equipment and the necessary specialist knowledge might be able to predict him, but that would require skills that Rodimus didn't have, so as far as he was concerned it wasn't fair to penalise him for not giving pre-notification of what was effectively a natural disaster that was just more fun than it ought to be.

And it really wasn't fair for that penalty to take the form of sticking him in the highest room of the highest tower in Iacon with no way out except down a staircase that led through Ultra Magnus's office, with a stack of ancient data-drives that he was supposed to upload, index, and attempt to correlate with each other and the information in the Matrix. For one thing, that assumed he could get the Matrix to even cooperate, which was never guaranteed at the best of times. And for another, expecting him to be able to concentrate on the minutiae of religious schisms from the Golden Age when he still had shreds of the Herald of Unicron's charge tangled up in his circuitry was just unrealistic...

Somewhere outside the room's solitary window, he thought he could hear alarms.

His first instinct was to jump to find out what was happening, but he mutinously ignored that thought. If Ultra Magnus wanted him to stay up here and process this nonsense then Ultra Magnus could be the one to come and get him if there was a change of plan. He was going to stay right where he'd been put and-

// _Prime!_ //

Rodimus jumped hard enough that he suddenly understood as never before where the phrase "galvanised into action" had come from. //Galvatron! What-//

//Where are you?!//

He raced to the window, only to see a flight of blue and violet shapes dodging with reckless, _joyful_ ease through a half-hearted scatter of fire from Iacon's anti-air guns. It seemed as though the Autobots weren't entirely sure if they should be shooting or not, and more importantly, he couldn't see the Decepticons firing back. //In the top floor room of the Tower of Law - what are you _doing?_ //

Galvatron dived unerringly in his direction as soon as the words were spoken, Cyclonus and the Sweeps scattering to cover him. The Herald pulled up on his thrusters to hang in the air below Rodimus's window, looking up at him through the heavy armourglass with a fierce grin and his optics blazing bright. //Never mind! Do you want to get out of there or not?//

...was he being _rescued?_ Rodimus took a single astrosecond to think about that. His processors were racing so fast that that one moment of clarity felt like more than long enough. //Yes!//

//Stand back, then!// Galvatron raised his arm. Rodimus realised what was coming just in time to fling himself backwards across the floor, as the glass blew out in a stabbing lance of plasma fire and a blizzard of razor-edged shards.

"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks," Rodimus found himself muttering as he scrambled to his feet and ran back to the gaping hole left in the wall. "Galvatron!" He looked down at his counterpart. "What the-" _Slag it all,_ wherefore _art thou Galvatron..._

...he couldn't be angry. Not when Galvatron was grinning at him like that. "What are you waiting for, Prime? Jump and I'll catch you!"

 _Are you kidding me he_ is _crazy..._ Rodimus launched himself out of the window.

And dropped like a rock. For all of two astroseconds, before there was a clang of metal that rattled him to his struts and gravity briefly flipped over as he found himself soaring skywards, caught neatly with Galvatron's left arm under his knees and the Herald's right arm - and cannon - braced behind his spoiler. Through the spinning sensation as his gyros demanded to know what in the galaxy he thought he was doing, he managed to turn and look at his lover.

Whereupon suddenly, all of this seemed like such a perfectly good idea. He was defenceless against that wild grin and the triumphant blaze in Galvatron's optics, against the intoxicating heat that soaked into his plating where Galvatron's frame was pressed against his, and all he could do was grin back as they soared up through the shredded clouds and spiralling winds of Cybertron's lower atmosphere. This was ridiculous and outrageous and _glorious_ and he couldn't even bring himself to care that he was going to be in even more trouble than before whenever he made it back to Iacon this time. "You know," he said, "it would've made such a difference if Romeo had had thrusters and a plasma cannon."

Galvatron gave him a bewildered look. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Earth culture reference," Rodimus said, leaning back happily in his lover's arms. "Never mind."

"-whatever!" Galvatron shook his head with a snort of exasperation, and Rodimus could only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this fic, I just love writing daft, joyful, scenery-demolishing fluff for my crack OTP. In this case, I stole some inspiration from an old RP done by me and [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles). (How did Galvatron know that Rodimus needed rescuing? Let's just say he has eyes and ears in Iacon that neither Rodimus nor the rest of the Autobots know about yet.)


End file.
